


The Game

by Alpha_motherdestroyer



Series: Between the Episode [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Demon Relationship, Awkward Flirting, Breastfeeding, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Darkligher, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Pregnancy, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prophetic Dreams, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Whitelighter, Whump, harry and macy, missing adventures between each episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_motherdestroyer/pseuds/Alpha_motherdestroyer
Summary: Macy finds a mysterious box which traps harry and herself in its insidious games. Harry still wallowing in his depression feeling half a man shows a more desperate and jealous side of him as everything Macy says to cheer him up seemingly makes his view on himself worse, while Macy must deal with taming the demon within her blood.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera & Original Female Character(s), Mel Vera/Original Female Character(s), Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Series: Between the Episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561096
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

“This ring holds the key to so many questions; we need to find out its history where it's from” Macy looked perplexed at the ring between her fingers.  
  
“A problem spell” Harry answered.  
  
“This ring holds the key to so many questions; we need to find out its history where it's from” Macy looked perplexed at the ring between her fingers.  
  
“Yes, rip out its essence,” his pain chocked out the words “just like me”  
  
“what the elders did to you” her voice softened at the realization of how much what they did to his cut deep “to make him”  
  
“You felt something for him didn't you” pain stretched words left his mouth “my darklighter,” he spat the word out.  
  
“I... I don't know what I felt,” Macy stuttered out.  
  
“You liked him” his tone growing mildly hostile at the thought.  
  
The thought of Macy being attracted to his other half, wanting his other half in more ways than mere verbal intercourse ballooned what part of his whitelighter nature to fill with the venom of the worst kind. The venom only humans and demons could muster into existence without the use of magic. This venom could turn the closest and warmest of kin-ly blood to the coldest of ice. Its toxicity was deadlier than mixing bleach with ammonia the reaction which creates chloramines.  
  
“Harry,” Macy's mildly stern voice quelled the growing venom swelling in his throat “he was a piece of you.” her voice sweetly said as she tried to reassure harry.  
  
“Yes,” the reminder cut into his heart “because that's all I am now... pieces” harry defeatedly retorted.  
  
His heart and mind both shattered by the truth he had been discovering since his time in Tartarus. What was he now, all he knew of whitelighters how and why they were created?  
  
The painful silence after his words felt eternal though only being a mere 3 seconds, the room felt frozen.  
  
The whitelighter was supposed to be a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters. His kind was to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. He was told that person can only become a whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfils their destiny in life, thus being given the choice to be reborn as whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their death. His past told him otherwise he was a crook, an adulterer, and a deadbeat father, not the makings of Angel material. So why was he chosen to become a whitelighter?  
  
“ Let's get on with it, shall we?”  
  
Burying his pain ever more deeply walking to the other end of the command centre leaving the room in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, or comment also if you have any questions just ask


	2. Chapter 2 - Always read the rules

Macy and harry walked into the command centre. harry was two paces behind her hanging on each word. 

> "So Jordan's cursed to die on if not before his 26th birthday, and Maggie possibly saw a premonition of it happening," Macy said pacing the command centre.

> "yes, Well... ” before harry could continue
> 
> "I mean is there no way to stop it, to save him?”
> 
> “The type of magic used to be created that spell was death.” a tone of mild sadness left his throat
> 
> “death?” she inquierd 
> 
> “Yes, the witch in question knowing her death was imminent used her own life as a sacrifice to create the cures.” he stated as the steped down the stairs
> 
> “and with the three of you not having your magic back in full and without the power of three.” Harry paused sombrely. “I am afraid Maggie’s vision will come true.”
> 
> “ I see...” she stated in disgust
> 
> “Shit! I hate this, I hate not having my powers back, seeing all the damages magic has done and not being able to do anything about it.” Macy shouted throwing books off the table as her eyes tinted faintly yellow-orange. “my demon powers allow me so much and now more” slumping heavily into the chair.
> 
> “ I feel so broken,” at her words she watched Harry’s face saddened
> 
> “oh, harry I didn’t mean…” she straightened towards harry who was leaning against the work table his arms flooded eyes cutting into the stone floor.
> 
> “it’s fine Macy I understand what you meant and I take no offence by it”

As Macy reached for his hand harry walked away from her before she could reach it. Harry walked towards the door back to safes pace.

> “harry wait”
> 
> “I just need some air”

Macy slumped back into the chair at the table lightly slamming her head into the desk as if it were a pillow. Staring at the wall searching its crevasse for an idea away to help harry.

Harry was broken, to find out what the elders did to him, to see his dark side manifested having its own corporal form with a mind of its own. To watch the woman you care deeply for want him instead. She didn’t want dark Harry, she wanted harry.

Macy thought darklighter harry, no not harry, he was Jimmy. Harry was the good side of James henry Westwell.

Jimmy was seductive, bold, selfish and charming, at some point within that moment with him she did want him to rip her clothes off and ravish her. Why? She loved harry, so why did she want sex with jimmy more?

Reflected light bouncing into her eyes. There was something there, a box at least from where she sat neatly tucked under the table beckoning to her curiosity.

Putting her questions and worry for harry aside, Macy stood up and went over and took out the dust-covered box. The oak wood was beautifully carved, she could not read the inscription which covered the lid.

The box was now clean Macy had spent the best part of 2 hours cleaning the box using brushes getting the dust out of each small indentations, using a damp cloth to pick up and wipe away the glued down excess dust.

Macy searched all the relevant books within the command centre none of them had the knowledge of this language the internet provided no resolution. There were no leads sitting at the desk has stiffened her muscles to feel near to being resurrected from rigor mortis, standing up Macy's bones creaked as she stretched.

Harry had spent his time walking around Seattle trying to get his darklighter's words cleaned from his head to no avail he only ended up wallowing in his own inadequacy. he wondered if Macy and his darklighter do something that she hadn't told him, Did she enjoy it, would she enjoy it with him.

> "You will never be enough for her" the words bellowed in his head again.

Harry entered a barren command centre moving to the consoles he spotted a note written in Macy's hand

> *Found something interesting gone home to check the books at home for more information on it I found none in the book of elders and to clean it up more P.S harry if your reading this come home urgently *

instinctually Harry snapped his fingers orbing to the attic only realizing how smoothly he did it mild excitement filled him, his powers were getting stronger. This quickly faded as the attic was dark cold and importantly empty.

> "Macy?" he bellowed as panic filled his mind of the thought that his darklighter had returned.

Snapping again he popped into Macy's bedroom. The soft sound of Chopin at low volume filled the room, soft light came from behind him from the desk lamp. Turning around with the first syllable of Macy's name about to exit his lips. harry came head-on with a bent-over Macy her butt high in the air giving him the full view of its curves her thighs. Harry could feel himself begin to stiffen both in his resole and below the belt. The proper British gentleman in him wanted to turn away and alert Macy of his presence, the broken parts of him wanted to prove his darklighter wrong. To take Macy to the bed across from him and show her that he was better than his opposing half.

Macy stood back up her muscles still soar

> "Harry!" Macy jumped back, catching the glim of him in the mirror "you scared me" her voice broke as she tried to catch her breath.

Macy's fright hit harry snapping him out of his hormone-induced fantasy plot to prove that he was the better version.

> "oh... my apologies, i.."
> 
> "It's ok, I'm just glad your back" realizing harries dismay and panic,
> 
> "you said you needed me urgently?"
> 
> "yes, look what I found after you left"

Grabbing Harry's hand excitingly leading harry to the table where the box neatly sat on the vanity.

I cleaned it up as best as I could but, I don't understand the language" running her hands over the box "I have looked everywhere: books, internet, the only source of knowledge I haven't questioned is you" smiling at him through her ramble.

Harry picked up the box, his face lit up in amazement. 

> "And, you just found it randomly?"
> 
> "Yes, Why? do you know what it says?"
> 
> "yes!" shifting the box in his hand examining each crevice.
> 
> "Its Enochian..." "the angelic language, as Illevaihcam is the demonic language, Enochian is the angelic language. only angles such as whitelighters can read it" staring at the inscriptions on the lid.
> 
> "What does it say?" Macy bobbed excitedly leaning into Harry's arm looking passed his shoulder. 

A mix of sweat and Acqua di parma Colonia, his favourite cologne never leaving the house without a lather of it on. Macy felt safe and calm by his sent.

A wif of pina colada hit his nose he wished at that moment to bury his face into her hair he wanted nothing but to be one with her.

> "it says odo ol, odo ge, odo without ah key ge ds biah kures wish de uran a vaoan g ge souls without iehusoz. zarman ge dreads, denials od desires ca capimao stands still. ge sign ge names de play oi game till ge geh free"
> 
> "Harry," Macy smile "English?"
> 
> "Oh yes, my apologies, Open me, open we, open please, open without keys. we who stand here wish to see the truth in our souls without reprieve. show our dreads, denials and desires as time stands still. we sign our names to play this game till we are free."

reading it again carving on the side of the box began to glow faintly unnoticed by the pair, a loud 'click' was the only sound to fill the room. taking the box from Harry'slong fingers, the lid was now loose. Macy placed the box back on the vanity

> 'bang'

the sound caused Macy to be taken aback

> " what was that?"
> 
> "I do not know, but it sounded like it was coming from outside," Harry said pacing towards the right window inching from the vanity.
> 
> 'bang'

looking out, smoke could be seen ejaculating from the muffler of a 2015 red Toyota Corolla.

> "It is just a car muffler, Macy" harry reassured 

Macy calming at Harry's assurance of safety Macy inched to open the box when its lid flew it head back revealing its contents to be a wooden void. the box began to glow again finally being noticed by the pair, the house shooks in perfect synchronicity with the box.

Almost instinctively Macy who had been thrown onto the floor stood as best she could, leaping forward to the lid, slamming it shut. As the lid was closed peace returned to the floor beneath their feet.

> "I think we should place it in the attic in a crystal cage just to be safe until Mel and Maggie get home" Macy huffed tiredly holding onto Harry's arm.
> 
> "I believe you are right" an out of breath harry agreed

a wave of tired overtook the pair, harry who was now holding the box orbed them both to the attic. a stumbling Macy took out the five white crystals and laid them in the shape of a pentagram an electrified force field then engulfed around the box.

pulsating waves of sleep hit Macy in an unfortunate soothing pattern which only made the lust for sleep deepen.

> "harry can you orb me back to my room I feel as if attempting to walk down the stairs will only end up with you healing break my neck," Macy said using a table to stabilize her rebellious legs.
> 
> "Of course love, we should check the book of elders again in the morning" yawning the word out as he put his arm around Macy's waist helping to stabilize the toppling woman then snapping his fingers.

As they disapparated into the room, Macy lunged for the bed with each breath sleeps hand grew to tighten around her. the sheets warm embrace filled her with relief but something was missing a nagging feeling of uncomfortably wained on her.

> "I should get to my bed before I collapse as well" harry disappointingly stated

As Harry took a step toward the door the floor came to meet him in its delight.

swiftly sitting up and removing her v-neck medium sleeve shirt to revile a thin spaghetti strap underneat, laying back down quicky bundling herself with the cover as harry attempted to recover his bearings. Macy shifted to look over the bed to harry who was using the dresser as a cane propping himself up.

> "I should orb instead, probably safer" harry snapped his fingers and disappeared only to reappear in the same spot exceedingly disoriented.
> 
> "you can stay here tonight I don't mind, " her grogginess becoming evermore present. 
> 
> "I do not wish to impose, it would also be very inappropriate for me to share a bed with you in this state" harry stated the shock of the offer awaked to harry slightly.
> 
> "Harry, I'm too tired to mind and you wouldn't be imposing" Macy pat the empty side of her bed as her last words as sleep engulfed her befor harry could protest more.

using what balance he had left he climbed into the bed taking care not to impose himself onto Macy. He was so close to her hair its sent was soothing like a lullaby. every breath sent him deeper into the abyss as he stared at her sleeping angelic face.

> 'you will never be good enough for her' his darlighters voice emerged for the darkness behind him whispeing in to his ear.

As harry faded into the abyss he dad never hated his own voice more than at that moment.

> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Was wonderland all a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I wanted this to be one long chapter, but school is demanding and it being so long was giving me writer's block, as such I have split it in two and the next chapter after this should be up in a day or two

His chest was heavy as an unknown object pushed down releasing all of it right upon him with no mercy. His eyes finally doing as they were instructed opened to reveal a pantsless Macy sat atop of him glistening in bright moonlight entering from the left window closest to the bed. His hands were on her hips running up her waist under the flimsy spaghetti strap that hugged her frame. Harry without question or remorse submitted to the rule of his desires, yanking it up giving him full access to her breasts.

Arching back with a moan, the pleasures burning ached, she shifted off of harry fumbling with his jeans button. Harry grabbed her hands bringing them to a halt. He brushed the hair back from her cheek before planting a tender kiss moving down her neck. 

> "It is okay, I will do it, come closer," Harry said taking her hands putting them behind his waist giving his attention all to her shifting his lips to her mouth deepening the kiss with each passing second as he wiggled his way out of his pants pulling them down his legs. 

Macy kneeled on the bed breasts free only the thin pink lace panties maggie gave her for her birthday remained on her frame. Harry's navy blue boxer briefs were growing tighter the restriction bringing both pleasure and pain with each shifting movement closing what little distance there was between them.

His hands dipped down letting his fingers following smoothe skin, easing slowly, very slowly under the waistband of the restricting fabric. he teased her fingers dipping dow finding her wet. Taking his hand away, he wanted her to whimper as he refused to touch her.

Macy grabbed the band of Harry's boxers urging his hips forward towards her. 

> "Harry! " Macy demanded, "I want you right now."
> 
> "Macy" saying her name as if it were both a prayer and a curse.
> 
> "Don't make me wait any longer" she begged "I don't want to wait anymore"

Harry's breathing became ragged as his body burned with lust for the woman in front of him, his desire was running through him like a wild beast. The closer he was to her 

> "Are you sure you want this?" his hesitation was apparent
> 
> "Harry, I can feel your cock pressed against my groin and stomach, so insure you want this and I love you harry"

She was right he wanted this, wanted he needed her. Macy laid back on the bed, he leaned over her, taking one of her round breasts into his mouth, his teeth capturing her nipple softly biting his clam suckling on its taste as his fingers trailed down her abs to her entrance. teasing her softly he slid a pair inside. Fingering her into a sudden, jolting orgasm

> "I'll be better than him, I promise" he mumbled releasing her left nipple as he moved to the right giving it the same treatment as its sister. finally setting it free he moved upwards kissing her lips releasing his fingers from there wet cavernous play, her mouth was hot willing, tasting of mint.
> 
> _"You will never be good enough for her_ " Jimmy's voice came from behind him his words lingering in the back of his mind whispering into his ear.

Harry sprung to his knees and whipped around to find no one. He turned back to the naked woman beneath him, his love, his desire.

Jimmy's words had a greater hold, raising his determination to make her his, to ease his other half touch.

His cock was pounding, telling him what was needed to be done.

> "A bit of danger can be exciting" Those words, her admission of a preference, her preference of his darklighter.

The jealousy and determination inside him rose, wanting to break her away from jimmy seduction. He wanted to rip into her break her until she only knew him. He never could, he loved her too much to hurt her.

Harry wanted to feel Macy surrounding him to watch as her eyelids grew heavy as he showed her that he was the better half. He wanted her to give him that seductive smile that he liked, the curve of her lips, see the shine of her eyes as she felt him inside of her.

Leaning on his elbow over her somewhat, thrusting his index and middle finger back into her only slowing his thrusts to slide the third one inside.

Macy arched back against him, eyes closed as she enjoyed what his fingers did. He enjoyed the fact that he could only open her like this, with his fingers.

His body wanted him to hurry.

> 'I am savouring this, I want her to savour this' he silenced his lust while removing his fingers as a disapproving moan came from Macy. Harry leaned in, she was beautiful her waist nipped in above her curvy hips, tummy rose and fell into nervous breath. harry blew softly on the small riglets awaiting him between her thighs, the curls damp with her wanting.
> 
> "Spread your legs a little for me, love," harry seductively demanded his posh, immaculately demeanour broke his voice resembling that of jimmy that of his old life in the 1950s.

Macy did as she was instructed, grabbing the headboard with her left hand while harry nuzzled her.

she was ready for him ripe with lust as her juices still coated the fingers he just removed. He bent in to kiss the inside of her leg by the knee, her feet sliding apart more letting harry lean into the feast.

She was warm, she tasted amazing, salty-sweet, smooth and tarty, the mixture of flavours that was all her. She belonged to him and only this piece of him. He licked her slowly at first, speeding his attack as she swayed her hips her hands caressing his soft brown hair. her body wanting to thrust against him. he felt her body open, tighten and respond to his tongue. I began with her drawing a surprised breath, her legs stiffened around his head, her hand clenching at her sides another gasp followed by a wordless cry. Macy swooned without end against his mouth begging him to do all he wanted to do to her. harry obliged, drinking her up, teasing her, tasting her, his mouth pressed hard against her suckling her. his hands caressing her thighs cradling her buttocks loving the smooth feel of her skin.

Harry, satisfied tilted his head back and looked up at her.

> "Harry" she said out of breath.

Harry sat up slowly, letting his hand run up her body. he finished by cupping her face in his hands,

> " yes, love" the words rolled off his tongue as he smiled mischievously at her

Leaning down kissing her mouth sucking the air from her stifling any response she could give. The kiss was deep, she opened for him even though his lips were still coated with her. 

He was rock hard for her, the briefs rubbed against him rubbing against her was not releasing his crave for pleasure.

Harry broke the kiss, tracing her lips then her cheek with his thumb.

> "what are you doing Harry?"

he cupped her breast in his hand before he breathed in her ear 

> " Want to finish this" nuzzling up to macys neck
> 
> "lets." her responce was soft but called him forward

Macy new she couldn't lose herself in him not yet, she played the submissive letting harry take her. she knew he needed this, he needed to allow himself this to relax to stop berating, hating, belittling, to become one with himself. she also needed this, Macy found no reason to deny his needs tonight.  
Harry stripped himself of the last shackle restricting his freedom throwing them to the floor. Macy couldn't help herself from closing her hands around his thick, hard cock.

> "I don't think you want to do that, Macy" harry retorted knowing her intentions
> 
> "you got to have fun with me" Macy pleaded

In response Macy squeezed, Harry always brought out the playfulness in her licking her lips as Harry groaned. 

> "Why shouldn't I, harry" a mischevious smile plastered across her face
> 
> "That was different, I was readying you to take me, readying you to forget him."
> 
> "Don't you want me to help you get some relief" Macy formed a teasing pout after the words left her mouth" besides, shouldn't I be reading you as well?"
> 
> "No, you are torturing the hell out of me" harry groaned

harry removed her grip from around him, Macy stared into his green eyes. her body opened for him relaxed as she watched him stroke himself, teasing her with his slow approach. 

Harry pulled her close placing himself between her legs at her entrance, rubbing his cock around in small circles teasing her. 

> "Harry, shouldn't you put on a condom or are whitelighter sterile." there she was the Macy he new the left side of her brain turning on, overthinking looking before she leaps.
> 
> "if I'm being very honest I don't know, I was never told whether or not i was capable of having children the elders said once that i was diffrent, I do know the have elders forbaded witch whitelighter relations for since 1754." if one listened closely you could hear a slight pain in his voice.

Without a pause to ponder Harry's words her mind began to race with knowledge.

> "Harry, do you know how many STI's and STD's are passed by simply having sex, n.. not " she stutteder realizing the implicaions of her words "Not that I believe you have STI's or STD's, I mean ..." Macy stumbled over her words.
> 
> " You need not worry Macy I understand " Harry reassured her leaning down capturing her lips once again.
> 
> "Harry, when I was with Galvin he took all the precautions against STI's he told me his entire history and brought lab work to prove it ... and did what I asked" her voice faded with a saddness

She wanted harry for a long time now, but she couldn't help feeling guilty for Galvin's death.

> "I can see the consequences in front of me but at this moment I don't want to care but my mind won't let go, before this moment I never thought of the idea of a child." her pitch rose as her mind began its panic lap 
> 
> "i mean i have , but ...." the expination stoped as harry silenced the panic releaving her mind of running it stranioul lap even only for the moment.
> 
> Releasing her his eyes biopsyed hers as he spoke "Macy, a fear never truly goes away we simply learn to choose to walk into the unknown with fear always lingering behind a constant companion haunting our every waking day"

His thumb caressed her cheek his eyes continuing there study.

> "I want the whole shebang, harry; love, marriage,.." the pause was deafening "the baby carriage." 

Macy forced her self to turn away from his gaze. staring over his wide shoulders she was now just noticing in detail.

> "Most persons who suffer from abandonment issues and deep fear of abandonment at some point want that idea of stability the idea of a person being cuffed to you for life, one who won't leave you," Harry whispered in a calm voice

Using logical psychology to quell Macy's fear. he knew her well she clung to logic as she fared the unknown logic would always be there always constant as he equally tried to tame his want to be inside Macy moving as her walls wrapped around him.

> "Macy I respect you in all you do, my only issue is I haven't needed to have a condom on my person since charity." The embarrassment in his voice stung as he called that traitors name.

Macy's lips founded as the reminder that charity had him first hung in the silence that preceded his words.

Macy tuned shifting slightly to the side table to her left. 

> "Galvin always left an emergency pack in the draw that I haven't touched " has said hurridly wanting to get the condom on.
> 
> "it's gone, it was half a pack?." Macy said confused leaning up on her elbow
> 
> "Does it matter Macy, I am yours I will be your whitelighter till the day I die. If I am in no way sterile then would my child be such an..." harry stalled looking for the right next word "inconvenience" 

Harry felt a tinge of sadness not because he felt insulted or attacked by Macy's question, but because the thought had never crossed him. The more he thought the more he wanted to enter Macy raw he loved her and the thought of her bearing his child made it even harder to accept the idea of wearing a condom.

Macy's mind still questioning the 'how it could disappear' pretending not to have heard his words.

> "Macy, Macy I will respect what ever decision you make, but please make it quickly I don't know how much longer I can restrict myself from forcible taking you if you do not say no and stop this night" harry stated uncomfortably

Macy looking back over at him realized his hand was stroking his cock wanting relief. Macy shifted overtaking Harry's cock from him with a sigh " your right I am afraid, I don't know how to be a mom, I never had a mom, I know what to do as a mom logically but emotionally I don't think I can handle it."

> "We aren't trying for one Macy.."
> 
> "But we should be prepared for the consequence of what is about to happen next" Macy tugged softly pulling harr forward. harry hovered over her Macy's hands placed Harry's cock at her entrance giving him a nod. telling him her decision. 

worldless grunts emerged from Macy's throat when harry spread her legs then cheeks and she felt the first start of penetration. a soft cry escaped harry, almost a wheeze. harry moaned grasping her hips.his nex thrust breached her and tip of him slid inside. harry throbbed, or perhaps it was her. either way, the new sensation that encompassed him was strange almost disturbing. harry reached down, rubbing her clit to quickly reignite the fire in her. slowly invading her further into the depths that had never before been crossed.

Another jagged noise exited Macy's throat. harry stopped thrusting immediately.

> "does it hurt?"

His thick voice filled with lust, but he didn't move as he waited for Macy's response.macy felt the fullness inside of her it wasn't painful in the strictest sense, but it was indescribably intense. when Macy finally gave the affirmative acknowledgement harry who was breathing heavily asked.

> "Do You wish me to stop?"

she couldn't think as he quickened his stroke and her pleasure mounted

Macy's voice, when it came, was scratchy and very soft "no, no harry I don't want you to stop." 

Harry craned his neck and kissed her. His fingers bombarded her flesh while he began to move in and out, slowly, he went a little deeper each time. The combination of his kissing, fingers and Thrusting or something else, but when Macy's back arched. To his shocked Macy's body began to move with him.

> "yes," he groaned "yes..." 
> 
> every thrust was like a study in ultimate esctacy.

Harry increased his motion by infinitesimal degrees, building up a gentle rhythm as Macy's body responded, while he was rubbing her clit Macy dug her nails into his back, moaning into his mouth as hidden instances took over. as his release hit him a deep groan almost a growl erupted from his throat. 

> "I am going to pull out I can't hold it any longer" 

As Harry began to exit the warm confines of his woman.

> " do not dare, Harry Greenwood," Macy said in scratchy huffs pulling harry towards her "I want all the way, you don't get to finish before I orgasm

Her words ignited harry, he thrust back into Macy this time harder and faster. Macy's rhythm stoped as she was now spasming, her walls clenched tighter around his cock. he felt every wave of electricity if it wasn't for the fact he knew it wasn't biologically possible he believed Macy's vagina was going to swallow and take his cock with it.

A loud moan came from Macy as his final thrust did him in. Harry released all that he had been building up to the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had. He stayed within her, holding her close as he breathed raggedly. His warmth engulfed her and made her feel blissful and safe and strangely sane.

Removing himself from her he saw his juices spill out of her. He watched Macy lay their legs still spread apart twitching every two seconds. Harry crawls over her capturing her lips his left hand to slide under her back pulling her on deepening the kiss as he shifted to the left softly falling into the empty space beside her pulling her into a warm cuddle as the kiss ended.

A few moments passed as harry regained his steadiness and breathing calmed to normal.

> "you don't know how long I have wanted you, how much the idea of you being with my other half haunts me." harry whispered only to realize Macy had fallen asleep.

Harry shifted her limp body into a more comfortable cuddle before allowing sleep to devour him as well.

* * *

Harry awoke in a gruff. The shirt he wore soaked in sweat, breathing heavily. Every two breaths came to a wheeze his nostrils were not enough as he began breathing through his mouth feeling his airway tighten savouring every intake of air as if there wasn't enough oxygen circulating within the room.

Grabbing the sheet that covered him. he told his mind to listen to do nothing but listen to each breath. his years being a whitelighter to a Buddist nun who was also a witch taught him the calm that came with meditation.

Grasping his bearings a flash shiny of movement caught his eye, Macy sifted beside him the bright moonlight reflecting off of her diamond studs. his calm soon turned to worry as he noticed the sweat pooling around her head.

_"Something is wrong"_

_echoed in his mind only to quickly be replaced by his fear_

> "was she sick, poisoned?" the question pinged 

His darklighter did a number on his amygdala. with his palm bearing the weight he swiftly but gently places his loose hand to her forehead.

> "no fever, no green veins," he told the air a ting of relief filled its tone. 
> 
> " The only other reason is," Harry's words filled the still room 'a nightmare'.

Before the final words could escape his mouth Macy began to painfully moan.

> "harry please..." his name followed more excruciating moans.
> 
> " Jimmy no," the mear utterance of his name perked every nerve in harry filling them with anger, fear and jealousy 

What was she seeing what brutal fantasy was her mind typing and was it a fantasy Macy may not have the needle anymore but that did not take her demon sight was she seeing her inner turmoil or was she seeing turmoil to come.

> "Macy?" harry patted her shoulder in a gentle attempt to arouse her to no avail
> 
> "Macy... Macy!" he repeated his voice firmed 
> 
> "Macy!" he shook her all acts of gentleness now abandoned.
> 
> "Macy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any errors in grammar or spelling please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Was wonderland all a dream? II

> "Macy?"
> 
> "Macy...Macy?" the soothing deep voice was calling her name

With a soundless pop, he appeared as a reflection in front of her. looking up Macy was sitting in front of the vanity as a hand touched her sholder.it was Harrys worked for hands the only rough hands that could touch so delicately. 

> "Macy... Macy!" he repeated his voice firmed 
> 
> "Macy do you not plan on coming to bed tonight?" he said leaning over her shoulder kissing her cheek. 
> 
> "You said you were coming in here to grab something, that was over an hour ago" he whispered in her ear trailing kisses down her neck
> 
> "harry," Macy stated his name coming out as a soft moan
> 
> "You know I love that dress on you, I love how it hugs your curves." whispering as his hand trail down her dress. 

The one shoulder strap scarlet dress which hung three inches below her knee shaping out each curve perfectly that she was in.

> _ Jimmy held the stone which was sealing her demonic powers. _
> 
> __ _ "fetching isn't it" Jimmy's lustful eyes x-rayed her wanting to tear the dress off of her. _
> 
> _ " Just like your dress", he licked his lips "The one my lesser half likes you to wear" _
> 
> _ jimmy wanted her he wanted to have her to stick his hardening cock into every hole, she was exotic the last time jimmy saw a woman like her it was seen as socially taboo thought not illegal for a British white male like him to be with a Mixed woman worst of all an American woman like her. _
> 
> _ "Don't talk about harry" the crossness in her voice bellowed out "don't even say his name" _
> 
> _ "Ahh.. he's special to you isn't he, but I think you like me better" he played of his words of as suave, evil reality was Jimmy hated the fact that his lesser half had a better chance of getting her in bed than he did. _
> 
> _ the thought that his lesser had her heart mad his blood boil, they always loved his lesser. From nana Willa to there beautiful wife Clara they loved his lesser more. _
> 
> _ * I destroyed his joy once I can do it again* _
> 
> __
> 
> __

Harry pulled down the zip at the back of the dress snapping Macy out of her memory.

Macy softly moaned as Harry's touch became more playful as his kisses returned to her neck.

> "you know Macy we should get practice in before attempting the additions of the Vaugh-Vera line." he teased his kisses stopped.

Harry stared at her looking deep into her eyes through the mirror.

> " Harry," the disapprove of his statement evedent within her tone.

Harry's lips incapsulated hers. his mouth tasted of his favourite earl grey. Macy pulled back, ending the grasp his lips had over her.

> "We can't, harry." she smiled 

Macy knew whatever was happening, her demon sight made her immune. was this man harry? he looked like harry with a fresh haircut he smelt like harry, tasted like harry, but could he be jimmy? Harry said he got rid of jimmy. the thought that this was jimmy both scared and enticed her.

shifting around to face harry more Macy spoke. shock over toke her as realisation slapped her, mentally she was aware but physically she had no control.

> "why can't we?" his voice deepening "Why can't I be allowed to devour my beautiful wife?"
> 
> *Wife* the word screamed leaving only a constant unfading echo in Macy's mind as her eyes widened. she was having a dream of the future that must be it thiss was all a dream.
> 
> "Macy please I know you have been avoiding having sex since maggies premonition 10 months ago "
> 
> "I'm not avoiding you, harry"
> 
> "Macy for the past few months you have been staying in either your old room or up in the attic and on desperate nights while mel or maggie ar out for the night you stay in their room. you have only recently let me kiss you again" harry leaned in closer placing kisses on her cheek and neck " I miss you macy, I miss you in our bed, i know you are scared," he said a soft smile plastered on his face as his hands gently laid down where her womb was located. 
> 
> "I know you disapprove of create anew, you fear that you can't give the love and care which you missed out on " his words rang painfully true

Becoming more aware of what this harry and her body spoke of as she turned back to the mirror. This is just a dream Macy thought as she looked deeply into Harry's green eyes. She was dreaming she kept reassuring herself but, the harry that stood behind her his eyes easing his eyes looking through her dress before meeting her gaze was her harry. Smiling to herself this was her harry and just a dream.

> "I just do not think that we should be too hasty in the making of our first, that's all." She lied. Standing up Macy turned to step over the ottoman 
> 
> "Macy you needn't fear" Harrys voice could always reasure her that everyth would be fine
> 
> "no" her firm deep tone sent chills up harrys spine

She refused to accept his words, as she began her protest he had already crossed the room to close his hands around her nape. his mouth was lethal, harry truly knew how to make her weak. grabbing her waist pulling her forward. Bombarding her tongue with his in a tug of war, there tongues wrestling for control. Finally achieving victory over there war Macy pushed harry away from her pulling apart their mouths.

> "Harry I know you want to be a father again" the words were hers but not the ones she wanted to say int he moment
> 
> "Macy I won't force you to carry our child,..." shifting Macy's face to look her in the eyes "I couldn't even if I tried with magic" he joked.
> 
> "A child is special and a lot of work, if you aren't ready I accept that." harry forcing down his bitter desire and wants and the hurt he felt from her rejection of the thought 
> 
> " Macy i wish you to not fear my touch because of a stupid preminition." his rage towads the topic evident  "Macy you and I have seen time and time again that the future is not set in stone and can be changed."
> 
> "Harry what maggie saw and Abigal wants and if I might add that the book of elders confirmed..." her voice getting higher in pitch " i..."

Harry saw the visible sadness that fell across her face.

"I know, "Harry's voice broke in regret for bringing up the topic for debate.

Harry's hand clasping on to Macy's. She looked up from the floor, seeing viewed the physical reaction of what she was doing to him. Pulling her arm away from Harry's grasp to no avail. 

Realizing her resistance Harry tightened his grasp around her, the squeeze was proprietary. It was then that she realized that she had dropped to her knees. He followed her down to the floor kneeling in front of her. He pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead with a deep sigh leaving his throat. 

> "I'm scared, Harry" her words muffled by harrys shirt 
> 
> "I am aware " harry kisses her forehead keeping her tight within his arms with a sigh. 

As harry released her and stood up, being so close to him had made Macy realized the extent of what she was doing to harry. Seeing her awareness of his dilemma, and not wanting a further retreat to harry shuddered and dressed back. A gesture meant to show her he will giver her the space she requires.

> "I will run you a bath, but, please sleep in our bed, I will sleep up in the attic." he said turning, motioning towards the door.
> 
> "harry wait," 

harry stopped dead. Turning slowly expecting to meet the gaze of a scared broken witch, but instead.

Macy stood up she slid the dress strap off of her left shoulder letting the curve-hugging dress fall to the floor leaving nothing but a semi-transparent burgundy lace panty. Macy let go of her inhibitions as a smile came over Harry's face as he unbuttoning his nightshirt as he motions towards her revealing his toned torso. Macy had the body of a warrior she was strong, sleek with soft muscle, much to harry's a delight. Macy was not like Clara who was by a small margin more petite that the post-war beauty standard. Harry had found Clara quite attractive, Macy was physically more the type harry prefered. He did love Clara then, but that was then without a doubt if given the choice Macy would be his pick regardless of the societal taboos of the post-war era.

The dress pooled at her feet. Harry was handsome the modern fantasy prince charming, his shoulders and chest were slightly heavier with muscle than the version she knew, his skin was inviting her to touch it. Her eyes focused on the proud push of his erection against his pants the same colour and design as his shirt which pooled on the ground.

Taking this as what it was harry pushed her back onto the bed with his hand splayed on her breastbone.

The eyes that watched him were hazy with desire, her lips curved in the slight smile of a woman who knew her lover would satisfy her. Climbing onto the mattress, he straddled her on his knees before sweeping the kinky curl threads of her hair off her back, to run his fingers down the line of her spine.

> "I want to do something wicked to you, it's been a while" Macy heard his unspoken words as he slid his hand under her hips yanking her towards him.

Harry was now snuggled between her yearning for what would come next, pushing upwards gently. Harry had always been a gentleman, a man who stood for the equality and rights of his opposite gender. Thought Macy had been his wife for half a decade he still gestured in some way a request of permission before engorging his fill. 

Her mind spinning with her own yearning for him calling her, his yearning for her begging her. 

> 'RESIST!'
> 
> 'she should resisted, This was her fantasy she wanted harry non-dream harry to touch her like this she wanted him on top of her, inside her, his body parting her wet, passion-swollen tissues in hard demand.' Both voices trying there hearest to stifle her sensibility and logic.

Before sensibility and logic could even respond to Harry's request for entry and control, without question her body gave itself away.

A crooked smile slowly formed across his lips as he  grabbed Macy's wrists and yanked them over her head, leaning in to lay claim silencing her moanful pleading. moving slightly to  holding her soft pair of hands with his only one of his own, as his free hand disappeared downward beyond the view of Macy's partially opened eyes. 

Undenounced to her harry readied himself for her, before shifting his attention towards her. If she was not ready for him he would only cause her pain at the least, actual damage, wounds and tears of both kinds at the worst. 

a shiver erupted from Macy as harry's fingers wormed around inside her.

> "Macy, don't... I don't want you to think you must, simply because of, i..." his husky whisper releacsing her voice, lifting his head ever the worrywort. 

ever since Macys near-death and the whitelighter secrets harry became Privy too, he worried more for Macy. 

> "I love you," those were the words both future and present writen on her heart
> 
> "you know and I do miss you, miss us," releacing one arm from his grasp running it over his cheek, taking it, putting it atop of her round breast,
> 
> wetting her palm with her tongue and reaching for him "miss this"

Harry's insistent need to search every fold for treasure was sent into nitro as she massaged, anticipate her pulls with gleeful splendour.

> "Harry!" her shocked voice lasted a whole 2 seconds before the moans responding to him placing another finger inside while teasing the small hidden ball on her outside folds

The sounds of his name in throaty pleasure increased his arousal. Releasing and removing himself from her he placed his hand's palm down on either side of her, he suckled what would he hoped one day be the food source for his child. Macy felt her lower body rise towards him. Macy's breathing got choppier as he laves kisses moving up and along her neck. The small shifts of her body, more and more insistent... The sent of (Harry's cologne) melded with the earthy scent of her arousal infusing the air.

Towering over her his fingers stroked the inner edge of her thigh. She felt a part of him jerk slightly.

> " I want to hear you scream like our wedding night love, i want to use it in you like before, before i got to eat you" she heard his voice no jimmy's voice.
> 
> Looking up at him "Harry?"
> 
> "Patience love" harry ran his fingures over her.
> 
> "no, harry my right leg is cramping" Macy trying to keep her chuckle buried

His confusion was plastered on his face. Macy tried shifting her leg but harry had locked her around him so it was to no avail. realising her statement an "oh!" followed by harry shifting allowing Macy to get circulation back to the leg she was contracting and relaxing.

Macy heard the soft chuckle coming from harry as a smile one she had not seen played across his face. still chuckling he leaned in resting his head upon her.

> "Oh Macy , You do not know how much I love you" if it were not for the silence of the room she would not of hear his muffled whisper into her chest.

His smile now tamed as he softly kissed her lips adjusting himself in this shifted position sliding his way into her wet open passage. one of Macy's hands gripped the sheet as the other clung to Harry's hair. Harry was hard and hot better than what she imagined while stimulating herself with silicone to his memory on nights when her blood boiled for him.

> " Macy, love." Harry's green eyes stared into hers." I have never seen anything as lovely as you." The part of her mind that wanted to remind her this was not real was executed with his first thrust. Macy tried to answer, but only a groan came out of her mouth. He touched her with a tenderness that her eyes filled with tears. A calm before the storm for if the words and the tone of Harry's thoughts are to be believed this tenderness would not last, not in this way at least. She lifted herself against him using her legs to pull him in more. 
> 
> "Harry." she loved saying his name, and this was a heartfelt cry of joy

he was all the way in, Macy opened her eyes, staring right into his.

> "Macy-love." Harry rasped "I am aware we have not been at this for a while, but I don't know if I can do this slowly. i dont want to hurt you, but i want you very much." 

Seeing what harry looked like below made her unwilling, but her body this body knew him well, they moulded to each other.

> "I am pretty strong, Harry Greenwood," she whispered through a moan
> 
> "You are and I find it most becoming, but I am more excited which makes me a lot stronger." his words a warning of what she knew already? no, a stop button.
> 
> His thoughts invaded her mind hs voice deep demanding "If you do not stop me now I won't be able to stop until I finish, love." 
> 
> "Let's see what happens, i can always through off with magic" for the fist time since tonight she remembered she had magic, this her had magic.

Her peripheral vision caught the gleam of a book resting on the chair by the window. with what will power she drew away from enjoying their union, she shifted to book across the room. the thud caused harry to pause and look behind him

> "what was..." his words stoped midway " me, i did that just checking something" 

Harry growled finally accepting her permission and without another question allowed his gluttonous greed for the woman he loved to engulf him. he slid in all the way and out almost all the way and then firmly back in, Macy's body opening for the strokes. every few thrusts he stayed all the way in for a few seconds, stretching her, then he drew back and did it again. and again. Though each thrust became faster and more timed her body simply compensated relaxing as he pushed in letting him stretch her and contracting tightly as he pulled out.

Macy began to lose coherence. she held onto him with both hands, one leg wrapped firmly around his thigh, the other being held by him on his shoulder. Macy gave in to the ecstasy as she met his thrusts.

The sent of Harry's sweat mixed with her own was only muffled by the sent of the sticky fluids leaking from in between them and Harry's cologne. harry stroked into her again and again, as Macy could no longer hold back the cries of his name.

The bed scrapped against the floor so much so you would think it was about to give way there was no hiding, no lying about what they were doing with the sound that left the room. Neither held back there movements, curiosity and cries of the others name. Macy loved every inch of him. Harry gave up trying to slow his pace. after a while, they were riding each other, bodies arching and moving in unison a rhythm so perfect that Macy hated the thought of this being fake whispering to herself in hope that she wishes she her mind her memories or lack there off were just amnesia. 

When they started their climactic descent, all the could see was their reflection in the other's eyes. Harrys bright light green eyes, intense under black brows, pupils dilating as he rode her. intensely they stared into her dark chocolate brown eyes. Macy could not look away. his dominant but gentle gaze held her, pinned her ad yet she thought they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. she felt as if he was looking straight into her heart.

" God, how beautiful her eyes are" his voice echoed within Macy's mind as he encased her lips 

Harry forced himself to look away. 

Pulling her lips away something inside Macy started to sing like a violin string that was out of tune suddenly tightened and made right. the vibrations set shockwaves of heat across her body. she tingled with it, and poured it out of her mouth with cries of excitement, as tears assaulted her eyes.

Harry moaned with a deep belled shout her name. he held her gaze as he started to climax in full. Harry buried deep inside her, his thrusts generating tiny shock waves as thy locked together. 

This was what she wanted, him and her together. His body, soul and mind loving hers regardless. He was apart of her now and if she was not on any form of birth control, his scalding of her insides was sure to grant him his wish.

she pulled him forward as burying her face and teeth into his neck as he  caressed the base of her spine, he lifted himself up again and said, 

> "Regardless of what is to be macy , i will alway be with you." caressing her cheek as he steared back into her eyes
> 
> " i know harry" macy smiled, holding his neck

harry rolled to the side making a plop in the bed the springs reverberating his weight bouncing upward all on the bed.

> " Harry?" Macy questioned to no response he was already asleep to her surprise.
> 
> "Fine. I'll tell you in the morning." those where the last words Macy could remember as the shroud of sleep overcame her
> 
> CLAP CLAP CLAP 

The sounds were less of hands clapping and more of someone breaking down a concrete wall with a sledgehammer. Macy sprang up instinctively turning on the lamp by her bed. Her round breasts shaking with every shift, harry rolled off the bed like Macy he swung and swayed with every shift. 

> " oh I find you both so beautiful" the shrouded man sitting in the empty chair by the window teased 
> 
> "both of you desiring the other, but you..." pointing to Macy his teeth the only thing visible through his shroud  " afraid of rejection, abandonment and lose to let him in, burying your love to keep it safe"
> 
> "and you," now pointing at harry" letting the pride in your duty as a whitelighter supersede all as you still feel like a failure as a soldier and also too afraid of becoming the man you once were, "
> 
> "Who are you?" Macy clung to the sheet covering her body as best as she could why feeling exposed.
> 
> "and what are you doing here?" harry added 

The light from the lamp doing nothing to pierce the shroud of darkness around the figure.

> " me? I'm just a..." the unknown figure stood " friend" an i audible chuckle left the being 
> 
> "what am I doing here? well u tell me, the both of you fell asleep and woke up fully naked " he was smiling again "I can't make it too easy for you or ill never have any fun"
> 
> "But I will give you a clue, when is a dream not a dream, when is the truth the lie and the lie the truth" his tone like a child waiting for a parent to fall into there prank
> 
> " Don't worry we will see each other very soon and you must introduce me to the other two lovely ladies downstairs " the Eerie figure started to fade with those final words. 
> 
> "What did he mean by 'a friend'?" Macy questioned relaxing her self and letting go of her chock hold on the sheet and climbing of the bed
> 
> "I do not..." harry cut as he saw how accurate his dream prediction of Macy's body was. Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face and the other parts of him.

Turning her gaze away from the corner Macy saw harry in all his glory and patted her dream of how well she imagined Harrys body

> "Bloody hell! she beautiful. I want to touch her" Macy heard Harry's voice she could feel the blood rush to the cheeks in her face as a small smile showed itself.

Harry saw her smile pear through with the look of embarrassment that followed as she grabbed the sheet coving herself.

Realising his nakedness along with awoken extremities harry orbed his boxer to him, right leg then left in each hole. The British stiff upper lip and poker face staring straight across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time so my writing is very rusty.


End file.
